Purple Butterfly
by JellyChoco
Summary: Terima kasih kado ulang tahunnya, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih ucapan selamat dan do'a nya. Terima kasih atas segalanya ... for #HBDOurPrivateShadow


**Purple Butterfly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy dkk ©Animonsta**

 **Bro!BoyFang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih kado ulang tahunnya, aku sangat menyukainya.

Terima kasih ucapan selamat dan do'anya.

Terima kasih atas segalanya ….

For #HBDOurPrivateShadow

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, Brother!BoBoiBoyFang, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kuingat air mata menetes di wajahmu._

 _Saat kukatakan "Aku takkan pernah melepasmu."_

 _Saat bayang-bayang itu hampir membunuh cahayamu._

 _Kuingat kau berkata_

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini."_

 _Tapi semua itu Mati, Hilang, dan berlalu._

 _Malam ini …._

Matahari menerebos masuk melalui fentilasi dikamar seorang pemuda. Merambat lurus sesuai sifatnya. Sang pemilik kamar bernuansa _dark purple_ itu merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya itu.

Kelopak mata itu berkedut dan mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya. Setelah terjaga, ia membuka kedua matanya yang menampilkan manik sewarna _reddish-purple_ itu.

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya sedikit membuatnya tesentak.

'Tok tok tok'

"Fang, kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara sang kakak dari balik pintu itu memanggil namanya.

"Sudah." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Fang itu mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Kalau, begitu cepatlah siap-siap. Aku tunggu dibawah."

"Iya." Fang pun segera merapikan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk membuka gordennya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari yang hangat memasuki kamarnya.

"Ingat, jangan lama!" seru suara itu lagi.

"Iya, iya bawel! Pergi kau sana!" Fang mulai kesal, kenapa juga kakaknya itu masih berdiri disana? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sih?

Fang bisa mendengar kekehan lolos dari bibir sang kakak dibalik pintu itu. Kakaknya itu memang senag sekali menggoda adiknya yang satu ini. Dan Fang tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku pegi ok? Jangan terlalu lama. Aku menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Iya-iya." Fang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Baru juga bangun, kakaknya itu sudah membuatnya kesal. Kakaknya itu benar-benar … Ah sudahlah, lebih baik ia segera bersiap-siap kalau tidak ingin mendengar ocehan kakaknya lagi.

Setelah siap, Fang pun keluar dai kamar dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui kakaknya yang berada di dapur. Di dapur terlihat Boboiboy-kakaknya- yang tengah mengaduk-aduk nasi dengan beberapa bumbu diatas wajan. Boboiboy yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana selain dirinya pun menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Fang.

"Oh, pagi Fang." Sapa Boboiboy pada adiknya itu.

"Pagi." Balas Fang singkat, padat, dan jelas sambil berjalan kearah kakaknya.

Fang melongokan kepalanya kearah wajan. Melihat apa yang sedang Boboiboy masak, Boboiboy hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Fang pun menarik kembali kepalanya dan berjalan ke sisi dapur yang lain untuk mengambil minum.

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy. Sang pemuda menoleh.

"Bisa tolong buatkan minumannya? Aku tidak sempat, makananya sebentar lagi matang."

"Hm." Fang hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan entah apa artinya apa.

Fang berjalan kearah sisi dapur yang lain, ke tempat gelas dan cangkir diletakan. Ia pun mengambil dua buah cangkir dan membuka dua toples berisi teh dan kopi, kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir tersebut dengan takaran yang pas. Setelah itu ia pun menuangkan air hangat untuk menyeduhnya. Fang mengaduk kedua minuman itu dengan telaten, setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun membawa kedua cangkir itu ke meja makan yang disana sudah ada sang kakak yang tengah menata beberapa piring.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Fang membawa secangkir kopi untuknya. "Terima kasih Fang." Ucap Boboiboy memakerkan senyum manisnya.

"Hm." Fang hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka, setelah berdo'a tentu saja. Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Biasanya yang menyiapkan sarapan seperti ini adalah Tok Aba, tapi karena Tok Aba sedang ke Kuala Lumpur untuk menjenguk anak dan menantunya disana dan baru akan kembali besok, jadilah mereka menyiapkan semuanya sendiri.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka menghabiskan sarapan. Boboiboy menyesap kopi yang tadi dibuatkan Fang untuknya, dan menatap adiknya yang tengah menyesap tehnya. Fang yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh, ia agak bingung saat mendapati sang kakak tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Terus kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?"

"Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh?" tanya Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

Fang hanya mendengus dan Boboiboy tertawa.

Setelah selesai, meraka pun mencuci piring-piring kotor dan menaruh kembali ditempatnya.

Meraka malanjutkan kegiatan dengan menyapu dan mengepel, mereka menyapu dan mengepel lantai dengan telaten. Membersihkan setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau. Setelah selesai, mereka beristirahat sejenak diruang keluarga. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sedang mencoba untuk mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

Entah sejak kapan atmosfer disini jadi terasa canggung. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy pun berdehem untuk menghilangkan sedkit atmosfer canggung ini dan mengembalikan suaranya.

"Ehem." Fang pun menoleh karena merasa sang kakak akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Fang, temani aku ke kota ya?" pinta Boboiboy.

Sebelah alis terangkat, cangkir diletakan kembali dimeja. "Mau apa ke kota?" tanyanya ketus sambil menatap lurus ke manik _caramel_ sang kakak.

"Membeli keperluan kedai, keperluan kedai kita sudah hampir habis. Dan juga kebetulan aku ingin membeli sesuatu disana." Jawab Boboiboy, dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan, manik _reddish-purple_ itu belum juga terlepas dari _caramel._

Boboiboy mengerjap bingung, ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang adik. _Ha? Apanya yang tiba-tiba?_ Batinya. Kepala yang tertutup topi itu ia miringkan sedikit mencoba mencari tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan sang adik.

Boboiboy tersentak setelah menyadari maksud pertanyaannya. Kepalanya ditegakan kembali dan ia kembali mengerjap. Ia menggaruk pipi yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ehehe … aku lupa bilang, dan baru ingat sekarang." Kekehan pun lolos dari bibirnya.

Fang menghembuskan nafasnya. Kakak nya itu benar-benar … ah, sudahlah. Fang kembali menatap lurus manik _caramel_ sang kakak. "Terus kedai siapa yang jaga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kita bisa buka kedai setelah pulang dari kota." Jawab Boboiboy mantap, tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Fang tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun kembali mendengus, ia sudah memastikan jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya akhirnya. Sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus. Gitu dong, dari tadi kek." Respon Boboiboy sekenanya.

Fang hanya mendengus, sambil meminum kembali teh nya yang tinggal sedikit. Boboiboy juga menghabiskan kopinya yang masih tersisa.

"Aku siap-siap dulu." Ucap Fang sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Boboiboy menggangguk, meletakan kembali cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah tandas ke meja.

"Aku menunggumu diluar, jangan terlalu lama." Fang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil terus menaiki tangga.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Fang segara berjalan menuju kamarnya , membuka pintunya dan menutupnya kembali.

Jemari tangan Boboiboy menari diatas layar touchscreen itu. Ia sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Fang yang sedang bersiap-siap. Ia sesekali tersenyum saat melihat hal yang menurutnya lucu tertera di layar handphone nya itu.

Boboiboy terus memainkan handphone nya sampai tak sadar, kalau ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya disana.

"Ehm!" dan deheman itu sukses menarik perhatiannya.

Boboiboy langsung menleh kearah sumber suara tadi.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri eh? Udah gila?" tanya Fang sambil mengancingkan kancing lengan kemejanya. Fang sudah kembali dengan setelan atasan kemeja ungu-hitam dan bawahan jeans hitam dan sepatu tali hitamnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan jam tangan _dark purple_ itu yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah siap?" Boboiboy memastikan.

"Siap." Jawab Fang setelah mengencangkan tali sepatunya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Boboiboy berseru semangat. Sedangkan Fang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Cuaca hari ini cerah, namun sejuk disaat yang bersamaan. Sangat cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota sambil menikmati sejuknya udara. Tak ada salahnya kan sesekali mereka pergi keluar rumah?

Fang terus berjalan mengikuti sang kakak karena ia tak tahu kemana arah tujuan mereka. Meski tadi Boboiboy bilang mereka akan pergi ke kota, tapi Fang tidak tahu mereka akan kemana jadi ia hanya mengikuti lagkah kakaknya.

Boboiboy tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sedari tadi. Jarak dari rumahnya ke pusat kota Pulau Rintis memang tidak terlalu jauh dan dapat ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki. Jadi, daripada membuang-buang uang dengan menaiki kendaraan, lebih baik jalan kaki saja, kan? Lagipula kalau jalan kaki kan bisa sambil menikmati pemandangan disekitar, dan uangnya bisa disimpan untuk ditabung.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Fang, tentu saja Boboiboy tahu akan hal itu. Dan ia berencana memberikan kejutan kecil pada sang adik. Sebenarnya, Boboiboy sudah menyiapkannya. Ia sengaja mengajak Fang ke kota, ia ingin memberikan kado kecil-kecilan untuk Fang, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang adiknya itu suka.

Boboiboy hanya ingat dulu saat mereka masih kecil, Fang sangat suka sekali saat ia diajak ke lembah bunga Lavender yang disana terdapat banyak kupu-kupu cantik yang sayapnya berwarna ungu. Fang selalu mengejar kupu-kupu itu bahkan pernah membawanya pulang.

Bunyi klakson kendaraan yang nyaring menyadarkan Boboiboy dari lamunanya. Ia tersentak, kemudian mengerjap dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunanya.

Fang yang melihat Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya pun mengernyit heran. Fang pun segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan kakaknya, dan berdiri disampingnya. Boboiboy yang menyadarinya pun menoleh.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Fang, sedikit memicingkan matanya pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah depan dan tersenyum berikutnya.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Cuma ngelamun kok." Jawabnya, tak menghilangkan senyum yang bertengger manis diwajahnya.

Fang kembali memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari kebohongan kakaknya, namun tak menemukannya sedikitpun. Fang pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba mencari objek yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Terserah." Ucapnya ketus.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai disebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai perlengkapan. Boboiboy member isyarat pada Fang agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam toko itu dan memilih barang-barang yang mereka perlukan.

Setelah memilih barang dan membeli barang yang mereka perlukan, Boboiboy dan Fang pun keluar dari toko tersebut dan kembali menyusuri trotoar menuju toko berikutnya.

"Barang-barang untuk keperluan kedai sudah semua kan?" tanya Fang disela-sela minumnya.

"Sebentar, aku cek dulu." Boboiboy meletakan gelas jus jeruk yang tengah diminumnya, kemudian memeriksa kantong barang-barang yang tadi ia beli.

Fang memerhatikan Boboiboy yang sedang mengecek kantong belanjaannya satu persatu. Sampai I kemudian bosan sendiri dan memainkan handphone nya. Mereka sekarang sedang ada disebuah café, itu permintaan Fang. Haus katanya, mereka memang sudah berjalan cukup lama sih, dan sekarang jarum jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan angka jam sepuluh kurang, dan matahri mulai naik.

Aquarium kecil yang ada disana sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, Fang masih asyik memainkan ponselnya saat Boboiboy sudah selesai mengecek barang-barangnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Boboiboy yang melihatnya pun agak kesal karena ia diabaikan terang-terangan seperti ini oleh adiknya sendiri. Boboiboy menatap Fang datar. Sedangkan yang ditatap cuek saja, padahal ia tahu kalau kakaknya memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

Boboiboy yang sudah kesal pun langsung merebut handphome itu dari pemiliknya. Sang pemilik pun protes karena handphonenya tiba-tiba direbut seperti itu.

"Hei!" protes Fang dengan pandangan tak suka.

Boboiboy menjulurkan lidahnya, dan melihat apa yang menarik perhatian adiknya itu, sampai-sampai ia diabaikan terang-terangan seperti ini. Ia pun melihat-lihat sebentar apa yang ada disana. Boboiboy tertegun melihatnya. Adiknya itu menginginkan kacamata sepertinya, kacamata yang ia pakai juga sudah lama dan sudah waktunya diganti.

Boboiboy tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang harus ia berikan pada adiknya sekarang.

Tangan Fang mencoba menggapai handphonenya yanga ada ditangan Boboiboy, namun Boboiboy menghindarkannya nya. Fang menggeram kesal.

"Boboiboy! Kembalikan!" oh, ia benar-benar kesal sepertinya.

"Tidak mau, wlee! Ambil saja sendiri kalau bisa."

Fang terus menggapai handphonenya dan Boboiboy terus menghindarkannya.

"Boboiboy, ayolah.. aku sedang malas bermain-main."

"Memang siapa yang mengajak mu bermain?" Boboiboy tersenyum jahil. Dan Fang benci senyuman itu.

Fang mendecakkan lidahnya dan berdiri untuk mengambil handphonenya. Tapi Boboiboy sudah berdiri lebih dulu. Fang berjalan kearah kakaknya dang Boboiboy mengangkat handphone itu lebih tinggi. Karena Boboiboy lebih tinggi dari Fang.

"Kembalikan."

"Uishh.. marah beneran nih kayanya." Boboiboy terkekeh kecil dan Fang menatapnya tajam.

"Kembalikan. Boboiboy." Fang berucap tegas.

"Baiklah.. baiklah, aku kembalikan nih."

Fang pun berjalan kearah Boboiboy untuk mengambil handphonenya. Namun Fang tak menyadari, lantai yang ia pijak baru saja di pel, alhasil ia terpeleset dan—

"Fang, hati-hati lantai nya li-"

BRUK!

Jatuh menubruk tubuh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengerang kecil saat merasakan bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa sakit dan bagian atas tubuhnya terasa berat … eh? Apa? Tentu saja bagian atas tubuhnya terasa berat, karena disana ada Fang yang tadi tak sengaja menubruknya.

"Uhh … Sakit." Fang meringis saat merasa sakit dibagian tubuhnya. Ia pun segera bangkit, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari posisinya saat ini. Diatas tubuh Boboiboy.

Fang bertemu pandang dengan Boboiboy yang sama-sama terkejut. Fang pun mengerjap dan menggelengkan kecil kepalanya, ia kemudian bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana.

Boboiboy yang sudah tersadar pun mengerjap dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya.

Fang mendengus kasar setelah ia merapikan kembali bajunya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Boboiboy untuk membantunya berdiri, dan sepertinya kakaknya itu juga baru selesaikan merapikan bajunya, sama seperti dirinya.

Boboiboy menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Hm." Balas Fang entah apa artinya.

"Lihat? Gara-gara kau kita jadi diperhatiin banyak orang kaya gini!"

"Lah? Kok aku?"

"Emang yang bikin aku jatuh terus kepeleset siapa? Aku nggak mungkiin kepeleset kalau kau ngasih handphonenya, bodoh!"

"Baiklah.. baiklah, aku minta maaf ok? Sekarang mending kita pulang, udah mulai siang dan kita harus buka kedai." Ucap Boboiboy sambil melirik arlojinya dan berjalan menuju keluar.

Fang hanya menghela nafas dan mendengus. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Boboiboy yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya.

Jujur saja, Fang masih malu dengan insiden kecil di café tadi. Hei, siapa yang tidak malu coba? Apa lagi ini ditempat umum! TEMPAT UMUM! Oh.. ingatkan Fang untuk menjitak kakaknya dirumah nanti.

Fang terus berjalan dibelakang Boboiboy. Langkahnya memang mengikuti pemuda itu, tapi pikirannya tengah terbang entah kemana sekarang. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti dan membuat Fang tak sengaja menubruk punggung kakaknya itu.

"Aduh.. kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba begitu ha?" Fang menggerutu kesal.

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku. Kau yang kenapa? Sudah dua kali kau menabraku hari ini, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong." Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

"Huft.. iya deh iya. Sekarang kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba tadi?"

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia hampir lupa soal itu.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku lupa beli sesuatu, kau tunggu disini ya? Aku segera kembali." Boboiboy menyeerahkan semua kantung belanjaan nya tadi dan segera melesat.

Fang hanya mendengus dan menatap kakaknya yang tampa terburu-buru iitu. Entah apa yang ia lupakan, Fang tak mau tahu. Ia pun berlalu untuk mencari taman yang tak jauh dari sana. Karena ia tak mungkin menunggu Boboiboy dengan terus berdiri saja disini.

Jemari Fang terus menari dengan lincahnya diatas layar _touchscreen_ itu. Ia sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kenapa juga tak kunjung kembali? Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggunya disini dan kakaknya itu tak kunjung kembali juga.

Suara derap langkah orang yang berlari kearahnya berhasil menarik perhatian Fang. Ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hah.. hah.. ma-maaf aku terlambat.. hah." Ucap Boboiboy yang baru kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Kau bilang sebentar."

"Maaf, tadi antrian ditokonya panjang, jadi harus menunggu.. hah.." ucap Boboiboy smabil menetralkan pernafasannya.

"Hm. Sudah? Tidak ada lagi yang kau lupakan?" Fang memastikan.

"Hehehe.. sudah kok, ayo pulang. Kita harus buka kedai."

"Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Fang mendahului.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah dan segera membuka kedai. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya dia menikmati suasana kota Pulau Rintis yang hangat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Boboiboy terus tersenyum membayangkan apa reaksi Fang nanti saat ia memberikan kadonya. Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan hadiah itu pada Fang. _Semoga kau menyukainya, Fang_.

Fang terus berjalan menuju rumah mendahului Boboiboy. Ia membayangkan betapa sibuknya mereka hari ini. Karena ini weekend, jadi pelanggan kedainya akan menjadi lebih banyak dari biasanya. _Hah.. ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan, yosh! Semangat Fang!_ Seulas senyum manis pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Fang! Cepat ambil pesanan ini!"

"Iya, sebentar."

"Fang! Antarkan miinuman ini ke meja no 15!"

"Ok!"

Mereka sedang sibuk sekarang, pelanggan terus saja berdatangan. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Ochobot sampai kewalahan melayani mereka. Untunglah tadi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal datang membantu jadi mereka tidak terlalu kerepotan kesana kemari.

Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat sejenak di sudut lain taan yang adadi kedai Tok Aba. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang di gazebo yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantu." Ucap Boboiboy tersenyum namun tampak sekali kalau ia kelelahan.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Yaya, Ying dan Gopal bersamaan.

"Hah.. melelahkan." Ucap Fang yang baru datang, mungkin dia baru selesai.

Fang langsung merebahkan dirinya ditengah-tengah gazebo diantara teman-teman dan juga kakaknya.

"Hihihi … nah Fang, minum dulu." Ying terkekeh kecil melihat Fang yang kelelahan. Ia pun menyodorkan segalas Ice Chocolate kepadanya.

Fang pun segera bangkit dan mengambil minuman yang diberikan Ying padanya.

"Terima kasih Ying."

"Hehe, sama-sama." Balas Ying dengan senyum manisnya

Boboiboy dan Yaya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua remaja lawan jenis ini. Dan Gopal pundung dipojokan(?).

"Eh Fang, kau ingat tak hari ini hari apa?" ucap Gopal tiba-tiba. Dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Boboiboy. Dan Gopal sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia ditatap seperti itu.

"Eh? Hari ini hari Minggu kan?" jawabnya polos.

Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah adiknya lupa kalu hari ini ia ulang tahun. Kalau tidak, gagal sudah kejutan kecil yang sudah ia rencanakan."Ya, hari ini hari Minggu. Hari Minggu yang melelahkan." Ucap Boboiboy dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Yosh! Kita harus tutup kedai sekarang."

Fang heran dengan sikap kakaknya itu. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut bangkit mengikuti Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, Fang kita pulang dulu ya? Sudah mau sore nih." Ucap Yaya berpamitan, diikuti Ying dan Gopal.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membantu ya." Ucap Fang.

"Sama-sama, jika kalian butuh bantuan, hubungi saja kami ok?" ucap Gopal menambahkan.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Bye kalian berdua." Ucap Ying melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Boboiboy sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Ayo Fang." Fang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mengikuti kakaknya untuk menutup kedai mereka.

Fang menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga, ia ingin bersantai sebenarnya. Ia masih agak lelah sepulang dari kedai tadi, dan sekarang berniat untuk bersantai. Tapi saat Fang sampai di lantai bawah, ia sudah melihat Boboiboy yang sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv.

Boboiboy mengenakan kaus putih polos, jeans biru, dan juga jaket oranyenya. Dan jangan lupa topi kesayangannya yang sudah bertengger manis dikepalanya. Fang mengernyit heran melihatnya, biasanya Boboiboy mengenakan setelan itu saat akan keluar. Mau kemana lagi dia?

"Mau kemna lagi?" tanya Fang sambil duduk disamping Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Ikut yuk, Fang!" Boboiboy pun ematikan tv dan berjalan keluar sambil menaraik lengan Fang dan mendapat protes dari sang pemilik lengan.

"Oi! Oi! Kita mau kemana Boboiboy? Lepasin!"

"Udah ikut aja." Ucap Boboiboy sabil terus menrik lengan Fang. Fang mengernyit saat sadar kalau Boboiboy menariknya kearah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai diatas bukit kecil yang dibawahnya terdapat hamparan bunga Lavender yang cantik dan mengeluarkan harum.

"I-ini …." Fang membulatkan matanya saat mengingat tempat ini.

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Fang. "Ya … ini tempat favorit kita dulu, tempat yang paling kau sukai sampai tak mau pulang." Boboiboy terkekeh kecil mengingatnya. Dan Fang tertawa kecil.

Fang berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, menhampiri beberapa kupu-kupu bersayap ungu yang terbang mengikutinya.

"Ya.. ini tempat favoritku dulu. Tempat favorit kita." Fang terus mengikuti kupu-kupu itu.

Boboiboy mengangguk membenarkan, ia setuju dengan hal itu. Dulu sat mereka masih kecil, Boboiboy dan Fang sangat sering kesini dan bermain dengan kupu-kupu cantik itu.

Boboiboy maju beberpa langkah mengikuti Fang, mengejar kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disekitar mereka. Mereka tertawa bahagia, kadang mereka main kejar-kejaran disana sampai puas. Sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan berbaring dihamparan bunga Lavender itu.

"Hahaha …." Mereka tertawa bersama. Tertawa lepas, selepas mungkin.

Boboiboy melirik kearah Fang yang terlihat sangat bahagia. "Fang?"

"Hm?" jawab Fang dengan senyum manisnya. _Ah.. betapa manisnya dirimu adik kecil._ Batin Boboiboy.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya tentu saja aku bahagia, sangat bahagia hari ini, hahaha." Jawab Fang kembali tertawa.

"Syukurlah kalau kau bahagia." Gumam Boboiboy yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri.

Mereka kemudian terdiam menatap langit biru tak berujung tanpa gumpalan kapas raksasa disana. Semilir angin yang lembut membelai wajah mereka, menggerakan rambut pendek mereka dan menghembuskan aroma Lavender yang menenangkan.

Hari semakin sore, matahri semakin condong kearah barat danperlhan mulai tenggelam. Boboiboy menguap, ia mulai mengantuk mungkin kelelahan karena aktivitas seharian ini yang cukup padat.

"Fang, pulang yuk. Aku ngantuk." Boboiboy bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Fang berdiri. Boboiboy sedikit melihat raut kecewa diwajah Fang. Namun Fang dengan cepat tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah ayo. Aku juga ingin istirahat." ucap Fang menyetujui. Meraka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah yang tak jauh dari bukit kecil itu.

Setelah sampai, mereka langsung memasuki kamar masing-masing. Bobooiboy melepas jaket dantopinya kemudian menggantungnya ditempat biasanya. Ia kemudian melirik kearah meja dan melihat kotak yang terubungkus cantik dengan hiasan warna ungu. Ia pun berjalan kearah kotak itu, ia membuka isinya. Boboiboy sudah memutuskannya, ia akan memberikan kado itu pada adiknya sekarang.

Boboiboy langsung membuka pintu kamar yang berada tepat disampingnya itu. Ia melongokan kepalanya sedikit sebelum masuk kesana. "Fang? Aku boleh masuk?" Fang pun menoleh dan mengangguk.

Boboiboy menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung dan berjalan kearah kasur Fang dan duduk dipinggirnya. Fang mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang aneh itu.

Boboiboy kemudian mengeluarkan tangannya dan memberikan kotak itu pada Fang yang diterima dengan terkejut oleh sang adik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

Fang menerimanya dengan terkejut dan membuka isi kotak itu. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya penuh senyum dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang tidak siap menerima pelukan dari Fang pun terjungkal kebelakang dan mendarat dikasur empuk adiknya.

"Ahahaha … sama-sama adikku sayang." Boboiboy membalas balik pelukan Fang. Fang pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencium kedua pipi tembem kakaknya. Boboiboy mengerjap, ia agak terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu. Namun ia selanjutnya tersenyum.

Fang pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan memakai kacamata pemberian Boboiboy. "Wahh.. kau terlihat keren dengan kacamata itu Fang!"

"Hehehe, terima kasih." Ucap Fang mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

Boboiboy memutar tubuh Fang dan mengecup kedua pipi chubby adiknya sebelum keluar dari kamar Fang.

Cup. Cup.

"Itu tadi ucapan selamat malam dariku." Boboiboy pun keluar dari kamar Fang dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Dan Fang hanya bisa mematung ditempat sambil meraba kedua pipinya yang memerah.

 **~THE END~**

 **HBD FANG! Ciie Milad XD semoga makin disayang sama Boboiboy ya~ XD**

 **Segitu aja ya dari Jelly~ kalau mau tanya, ke PM aja.**


End file.
